Field of the Invention
The embodiments described herein are generally directed to the field of sports science, and, more particularly, to the detection and determination of the motion characteristics of an object (e.g., a ball) used in a sports activity for the purposes of measuring the performance of an athlete using the object (e.g., throwing or hitting the ball).
Description of the Related Art
The level of competition in sports has increased with the advent of new technologies, capable of measuring and enhancing performance, and increasing understanding of human physiology and nutrition. All levels of amateur, professional, and recreational sports have become much more competitive.
There are now a diverse set of systems used to measure performance levels during competition. Many use high-speed cameras and software to determine an athlete's movements and/or the location and motion of the instruments or objects used in sports activities. Other systems utilize touch sensitive sensors to mark when an athlete has reached a goal (e.g., in a race).
These high levels of competition along with increasing demand from spectators and fans have pushed sports organizations and leagues to incorporate new technologies, for example, to make necessary calls during games. At times, the outcome of a game may even rely on such systems.
However, conventional systems used to determine the speed and trajectory of sports objects (e.g., baseballs, footballs, golf balls, soccer balls, etc.) are expensive. Such systems are prohibitively expensive for training purposes or amateur events, and therefore, are only used during public competition in professional events. What is needed is a system that provides the diverse sports-performance information that is useful to professionals, but which is inexpensive enough to be used by amateurs and students.